Ember Flame
Ember Flame was four years old when her parents were killed. She was sent to Grel, unable to remember her past or birth name. She was called Les Bough and worked as a woodcutter up until she was sixteen, when the village was destroyed. She then met Caran Hast and began her quest for revenge. Ember Flame Emblethorer started the novel named Les Bough, which was given to her woodcutters. When she escapes the forest, she meets Caran Hast. Caran brushes Embers hair for the first time and teaches her to read. Hail Frost Ember is an orphan brat turned hero, but she pretty much ditches that last part when she decides to try and find answers from her own past. She is stubborn, headstrong, and fiery. She struggles to find her place in the world, and to try and become sufficient guidance and family to her little sister. Childhood When Ember first meets Coal, he implies some things about the way the her family was destroyed. Attire In Eledil, Ember is given new clothes. Her cloak is a deep black, as well as her boots and she had a belt. Her tunic is a bright red, about the color of her hair. Ember's love for the woods Ember from 'Ember Flame', though she would never admit it, feels more confident and safe in forests and woods. She outwardly complains about woods and forests because of all the emotional pain Grel caused her, but deep down inside she knows that the woods are her home. Interview Kaycee Browning interviewed her character, Ember here: http://thepinkcave.blogspot.com/2014/01/interview-with-emberand-other-such.html Kaycee: Well, you got your wish Ember. You are getting your very own blog post. Ember: And about time, too! Kaycee: Whatever. Okay, before we get off topic..what is your earliest memory? Ember: What is this, therapy? I thought we were having an interview. Kaycee: *sigh* It's just a question. Ember: Fine. I don't really know. I have this recurring dream that I think ''is the night the Pull killed my parents and separated me and my siblings. But other than that...I remember playing pranks on the other woodcutters with Dray. We'd put termites in their huts or use charcoal to draw funny pictures on their walls. Good times, good times. '''Kaycee': You're such a brat. Moving on. Who is your best friend and would you like to tell us about him? Ember: Hail Frost is my best friend. I hated him at first, but after he quit slamming me into stone walls and after I quit sassing him, we got to like each other alright. He's grumpy, bossy, rude, and insubordinate. Kaycee: Insubor...where did you even learn that word? Ember: Caran. She says I'm insubordinate. Kaycee: Well, at least I've invented one character that has some intelligence. Ember: Excuse me? Kaycee: Back to Hail. Why do you even like him? None of those adjectives seem very appealing. Ember: He's not always ''grumpy. And he did make an effort to stop slamming me into walls. Seriously though, I like him because he loves Elethor. He's made mistakes, but he always tries to set things right. I know he would die to save those he loves, and even though that fact irritates me sometimes, I can respect that. I have trouble respecting. '''Kaycee': Interesting. Your first real adventure involved meeting Hail and Caran. What did you learn by being around them? Ember: Don't bother Hail when he's brooding mysteriously in the shadows, and don't eat Caran's food. She starts acting crazier than a fifth Five witch. Kaycee: Emberrr, ''we had been doing so good! Can't you be seri... '''Ember': Sheesh, I was kidding! Good grief. You authors are so touchy. On my adventure, I learned firsthand that Elethor truly does exist, and that he truly does love me. I don't have much experience with love of any sort. Elethor's love should be overwhelming for everybody, but it's especially so for me. Kaycee: You mentioned the Fives earlier. Do you want to talk about some of the different species in Holdinus? Ember: Species? You make it sound so...scientific. But, sure, whatever. I'm a Leverage, so I'm human just with powers that Elethor has given me to use for His purpose. The Fives look like humans too, except all of them have Leverage-esque powers. However, the powers do not work at will and typically only work when a Leverage is around. Fives also have another special power...but I'll leave the 'Hail Frost' novel to explain that. Then there are the Faeries. They are human sized, but they have wings and they can fly. And they have terrible ''fashion sense. '''Kaycee': Look who's talking. Ember: Shut up. Anyway, where was I? Oh right. Then there are regular humans. There are also ghost dragons and zombies, but I'm beginning to suspect both might be Pull mutations. And there are hydras, and dogs, and cats, and birds, and... Kaycee: Yeah, that's enough. Okay, last question. If you could meet any fictional character ever, who would it be? Ember: Oh, that's easy! I would want to meet Kamarie from Jenelle Schmidt's 'King's Warrior'! Oh! And Brant, and Oraeyn, and Yole, and Kiernan, and... Kaycee: Let's not get carried away. Yeah, they're all pretty awesome, aren't they? But why would you like to meet Kamarie? Ember: I think we'd get along. She sounds like fun, and maybe she could teach me how to ride Tor, her horse. Kaycee: Oh yeah...you still don't know how to ride a horse... Ember: *huffs* Yeah. It's a little embarrassing. Kaycee: I will take that under consideration. Thanks for insisting upon agreeing to this interview. Ember: It's been fun. We should do this more often. *gives Kaycee a meaningful glare. Smiles and waves at all the nice readers. Leaves*